The present invention relates to a connector to be fitted into a door panel or the like of an automobile, which will be referred to "a panel lock connector" hereinafter. More particularly, it relates to a panel lock connector capable of checking an incomplete insertion of electrical terminals into the connector and an incomplete attachment of a spacer for supporting the terminals by detecting whether flexible lock arms provided in the connector fit into the door panel or not.
In Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No.4-3413, there is disclosed a conventional panel lock connector comprising a connector housing which is made of synthetic resinous material and which includes flexible lock arms formed integrally therewith. In the connector, the flexible lock arms are formed on the upside, downside, left side and right side of a peripheral wall of the connector housing, respectively. In the connector, by fitting the connector housing in a hole formed in a door panel of an automobile or the like, projections formed on the flexible lock arms can be engaged with the hole. Consequently, the connector is fixed in the door panel, so that a so-called panel locking operation can be completed.
Accommodated in the connector housing are a plurality of electrical terminals of which rear portions are held by a synthetic resinous spacer which is inserted into the connector housing. The spacer serves to prevent the terminals from falling out of the connector housing. In assembly, a rubber water-resistant grommet is fitted to the rear end of the connector housing in order to lock the connector in the door panel. Furthermore, in this arrangement, since a front lip of the grommet clings on the door panel, it is possible to prevent the water from intruding into the connector.
In the above mentioned arrangement, however, even in a case that any one of the terminals is not inserted into the connector housing completely, the connector would be locked in the panel even if the spacer engages with the terminals incompletely. Therefore, it is impossible for an operator to determine from outside of the grommet whether the cause of trouble is derived from the incomplete insertion of the terminals into the connector housing or it is derived from the incomplete attachment of the spacer.
Furthermore, if electrical wires connected to the terminals are subject to high tensile strength under condition that the connector is assembled in the panel, the spacer is lifted by the terminals, whereby the former is disengaged from the connector housing.